


Better Get Out While You Still Can

by ruth_caramel_kirby



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruth_caramel_kirby/pseuds/ruth_caramel_kirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a complete asshole and Frank has some serious fucking daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Get Out While You Still Can

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm really sorry if this is crap and too emotional bc i tend to write smut okay bye. it will get better when i'm in my niche again. ;)

Sleeping was always difficult the night before school, but especially on the night before your first day of a new high school.  
Many kids that night would be lying awake and thinking about the days ahead fondly. The slightly less than cool kids were dreaming about how this was going to be their year. The year for being cooler. Some of the more well established kids were thinking about their year ahead, usually involving sports and being admired by various people. Smart kids were carefully considering which of the twenty subjects they were A* level in they were going to focus on this year. All these people who fit in the carefully selected categories society set up from the very beginning.  
And then there were the misfits. The odd shapes trying to be squeezed through circular, triangular, or rectangular holes.  
Frank Iero lay awake the night before school dreading everything. And that meant everything.  
He hadn't done anything bad in particular. It wasn't like he had homework, or hadn't bothered to buy the correct uniform. Although the latter he had knowingly disregarded in favour of black skinny jeans.  
No, it wasn't that.  
Frank had come from a school across the country. All the way over in Chicago. He'd got on alright there. He knew his way about. He knew what their weird customs were. He knew which area not to get stuck in at 2am in the morning on a thursday night. He knew not to accept anything from strangers there, whether it was sweets, a lift, or any sort of kindness.  
He knew abso-fucking-lutely nothing about Jersey. Up until then, he'd thought it was a fabric.  
He'd gotten on okay at school too. People mostly left him alone. He'd left his friends back there too. Andy and Spencer. Both drummers, both pretty radical, they could have been twins. Frank liked the both of them, but he guessed he'd never really fit too well.  
But he'd got by. He wasn't alone in coridoors. He wasn't pushed. He got the usual teasing guys with dyed hair and lip piercings were set to get, but most people just left him alone.  
He'd been to get his uniform from the shop the other day, and watched a blonde haired kid with a big smile walk out of the shop with his mum and his dad on either side of him. He felt ridiculous stood next to this clean cut, happy kid. What the fuck was he even doing here? And why did his mum think it was okay to change his school when he was just about to become a senior?  
Frank ran his hands through his hair and brought them down to rest over his face. Checking the time, he realised it was 3am. Sighing, he got up and picked up his guitar. It wasn't like he was getting any sleep anyway. He sang sad songs about goodbyes and flowers until about half past six. He put on his carefully layed out uniform, pausing when he came to the eyeliner. Should he? it was a bit risky for your first day but he guessed it would probably be okay. He combed his hair, and he was out the door by seven thirty. The school was only a half a minuite walk away in Franks head, but it seemed Franks heads ideas must have been slightly distored, because in reality it was 7:45 when he reached the school, just as the bell was going. Shit.  
"Hi there... I'm Frank Iero? I don't know, I'm meant to be starting today I think... I guess." Frank had never been very articulate when talking to strangers. The woman looked up at him, looking a little bemused, with a cute twinkle in her eye.  
Thank fuck she was an okay one.  
"So you're starting here today..." she frowned, looking at the computer system. "We have no freshman by that name in the system, Mr Iero..."  
"I-I'm not a freshman" he felt his ears blush crimson. "I'm a senior. Transfered from Saint Peter's in Chicago."  
"Ah, a catholic boy!" one of the women from inside the office cried. "You won't get much chance to voice that here, I'm afraid!"  
"Shut it, Lindsey." the woman helping him said fondly "Ah, there we are. Mr Iero, your timetable. And I think I'm meant to take you through to see the headmaster or something..." she beckoned him through. "Mr Ross?"  
"In you come!" Frank heard a shout from inside, and a little giggle. "It's not often I get a visitor that isn't this one." Mr Ross was sat across from someone who looked like a student giggling.  
"You like me visiting you though sir?" the guy said, with laughter in his voice. He instantly liked this boy.  
"Yes, okay Brendon, I do love having you here." Mr Ross smiled at this boy, the sides of his eyes crinkling. Brendon batted his eyelashes at the teacher, and he laughed, his gaze lingering a little longer than seemed acceptable.  
"Right, so you are... Frank Iero? I have all your timetables and things here. You failed to complete your choice form, so we've slotted you into some lessons based on your achievements in your last school. I hope that's okay with you?" Frank felt a little startled actually. They seemed to have done some kind of background check. Music, art, drama, english literature. They seemed to be pretty accurate.  
"Yeah, that's, uh, great actually." Frank mumbled.  
"Wonderful! Brendon, would you kindly show Mr Iero to his first class for me."  
"Sure, why not!" Brendon started to his feet, smiled at Mr Ross, and blew a kiss at the secratary who helped me. She laughed at him, and batted him away. "You love me really, Jamia!" Brendon smiled at Frank, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, this way!"  
Frank was, again, a little startled by the forward gesture. What was this, the city of the flaming homosexuals? Not that he was complaining, it was actually kinda comforting that someone had showed him this level of intimacy so early on in an... aquaintanceship?  
"You have english literature." Brendon was dragging him up two flights of stairs at some speed.  
"Yeah."  
"No. It wasn't a question, I just know that you have english literature."  
"Oh."  
"You're through here! I really hope you have a fabulous day! Come and find me if you need anything, I'll either be in Mr Ross' office or the music coridoor." Brendon opened the door and thrust him in. "Byee!" he slammed the door behind him loudly, leaving Frank facing this class of about twenty kids staring at him.  
"Uh... hi I guess." he looked around the room for a teacher. Surprisingly, she was crouching on the floor, ginger hair falling around her face as she picked everything up.  
"Oh, haiii!" she looked up at Frank, her smile immediately disarming and charming. "You must be Frank right? Sit at the front, if you would! I'm Ms William's, but if that feels awkward for you you can call me Hayley!"  
Frank took his seat, next to a short, blonde haired dude who smirked at him and offered him a stick of gum.  
Today wasn't shaping up too bad.

Last period. Frank had been showed around pretty much everywhere by the short dude (Pete) and his best mate Joe. Frank was clearly still having some issues about where to go for Art though, because he'd somehow ended up back in English Literature.  
"Frank!" Mrs Williams cried at him from down the coridoor. She rushed towards him, and Frank was vaguely surprised she'd remembered his name. "You looked like a lost little puppy, sweetie, so I thought I'd come and help you!" she smiled sweetly at him. "What lesson is it you have? The bell went about ten minuites ago."  
"Art, with... uh, Mr Way."  
And then Miss Williams did something weird. She looked at my face, and laughed.  
"Oh good god, we'd better get going." she exclaimed, still giggling.  
"Wait, why are you laughing? Mr Way's okay, isn't he?"  
"Oh yeah, he's okay if you count twenty nine year old men with sarcastic attitudes and a different smirk on his face every time you see him as okay." she giggled. "Oh yeah, and he has a stickler for kids being late for his classes, with pretty much no exception."  
Frank, for the first time that day, felt a little tense. He felt the tension slowly rising in him on the walk to the art block.  
"Honestly, the worst thing you can do is be late, sweetheart. He's going to kill you." she giggled. She wasn't really being very professional, but going by all the other teachers he'd met that day, it didn't feel like a very professional school. We made it to the door without me throwing up and her dying from hysterics. She saw that I was pale, and looked a little worried about me. "You okay, chickadee? I'll make up an excuse for you if you need it..."  
At this point the door opened. My eyes went immediately to the floor.  
"Ah, Ger- I mean, Mr Way. Frank here got a little lost on his way here, as it's his first day you see, and I doubt he meant to do it, and I'm sure he's very sorry for any inconven-" she stopped at this point. I looked up to see what had stopped her, and as I slowly drew my eyes up, I noticed something. Going from bottom to top, tattered, worn converse, well cut skinny navy work trousers, a white shirt, a navy blazer and an orange tie. Drawing up enough courage to look at his face, I peeked up through my fringe. Luminous ivory skin, dishevelled jet black hair, one of the most defined jawlines I'd ever seen and piercing eyes. Eyes that were looking at Frank with one part confusion, one part amusement and one part anger.  
"Uh... yeah. Sorry if I was a bother." Frank finally coughed up. The man raised an eyebrow into an arch. "I'm sure you'll find it easy to catch up. Sit there." Mr Way pointed to a seat just in front of his desk. "Thank you Miss Williams, I'm sure Frank will be fine without you now." he dismissed her with a little smile, and she shook her head and laughed at him. He was sure he saw her whisper something to him, but he guessed that was none of his business.  
"So, for whatever Frank missed, we're going to be studying comic book art this term. So I've set you all the task of drawing yourselves as superheroes. But shall I run over class rules once more, for Frank's benefit?" some of the kids laughed and nodded.  
"Right. One, my name is Gerard and anyone who calls me Mr Way will be immediately sent to Mr Ross' office. Understood?" he looked straight at Frank for this, who nodded silently. "Secondly, being late for my class is the one thing I cannot stand. Sure, come here, muck around, don't do anything, fail at the end of term. But don't turn up late. Bad things can happen when you're late for things." his eyes clouded for a second, before returning to their natural state. "And thirdly, you guys can play music. As long as it's good music. I won't have Nickelback in my art room. And as far as I am concerned they are the only rules. Deal?" his eyes locked with Frank's on the last word, and Frank felt a small lump building up in his throat. Gerard looked at him, and smirked a little, before returning to his desk. Frank felt a little confused, but he got on with the task. In the end, he was pretty proud of his little superhero. Fun Ghoul. Gerard started walking around the classroom, remarking on how things could be made better in different ways. He reached Frank's desk, and took a sharp intake of breath. Frank could practically feel his eyes boring into his drawing, like lazer beams. "Erm... maybe use a bit heavier colour on the jeans, it makes it look like a catsuit otherwise." Gerard mumbled before going back to sit at his desk. He looked a little puzzled. Frank was thankfully pretty open to critisism, to he changed it and made the colour darker on the trousers. He started to goof off a little bit. He looked around the class for someone to draw. He spotted a mop of hair at the desk next to him. The dude was inking up his arm. "Hey!" Frank hissed. "Mind if I draw you?"

 

*~*

Gerard wasn't a pedophile. He didn't go after students, not even seniors. Definitely not. No. He was not Ryan Ross.  
So what was this shy senior with a lip ring, an individual drawing style and a flippy fringe doing in his class, fucking up his brain and apparently now morals?  
He watched this guy talk and laugh animatedly to the guy with the afro sat near him as he drew him.  
Fuck, this is like an awkward porno, Gerard thought to himself. He decided to ignore Frank and try and get on with his work.  
This plan lasted approximately three minuites.  
"Gerard! Look at this!" the guy with the afro was calling him. He groaned, because the guy with the afro was sat near this new kid. "Bring it over..."  
"No, really si- I mean Gerard, really, look at this! Frank's drawn me!"  
Gerard really needed to get his head together.  
"I'm pretty sure I asked you to draw yourselves? Or am I mistaken?" he said coldly. He could hear Mikey calling him a prick inside his head.  
The kid with the afro looked a bit shocked "Yeah, but he finished and so was I and..."  
"No, you know what, I don't want to hear it." Gerard waved the kid off. About a minuite later, Gerard looked up, and noticed Frank was staring at him.  
Nonono... this isn't happening. Gerard normally would have just avoided eye contact. But he noticed the hurt in his eyes. Fuck, no.  
"Something bothering you, Iero?" he asked coolly.  
Gerard watched his eyes go a little fuzzy and blurry. "No sir, nothing."  
"Don't call me that." Gerard instantly regretted it as he saw the pained expression on Frank's face. No, fuck it, please don't cry. Shit.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever dude." Frank said a little brokenly.  
Gerard seemed to have struck a chord with the kid somewhere along the line, because he spent the rest of the lesson watching the kid work methodically, drawing on his arm. Gerard sighed. The class had actually deflated a little enthusiasm since he'd spoken to the guy. The bell went for the end of the day, and he heard the screech of chairs on the hard floor of his art room.  
"Iero." he saw Frank wince a little. "I'm sorry if I upset you. Bad day, y'know?" Gerard was a little awkward.  
"Sir?" asked the guy in a small voice. "Please don't call me Iero."  
Gerard's brows furrowed a little. "Can I ask why?"  
"I don't know, it was what my dad used to call me when he got angry and it brings back..." Frank blinked back tears.  
"Bad memories?" Gerard spoke softly; he was trying to make sure Frank didn't get any more upset.  
"Something like that... I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Way." Gerard froze, and went to correct him, but seeing the slump in Frank's shoulders stopped himself. You didn't need to be such an asshole, Gerard. He sighed. "Frank?" the kid turned around, carrying himself pretty heavily. "Yeah?"  
Gerard looked at his feet "What you did, there, with the art? It's incredible. Really. Really fucking incredible. Sorry" he said, realising his mistake. He looked up to see Frank's eyes had lit up, and it gave him that weird ass butterfly feeling in his stomach. "Thanks." It was such a simple word, but it gave Gerard all he needed, and more.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Frank."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even going to bother apologizing for this being shorter than nash grier's dick bc it won't be accepted but I hope for longer chapters when i'm not tired and sad.


End file.
